russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Lito Ocampo Cruz, Vice President for Network Operations/Member, Board of Directors, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC-13), Philippines
Octoebr 1, 2012 Lito Ocampo Cruz buys television content for terrestrial platform Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC-13) in the Philippines. He buys free-TV rights for news and public affairs, children's, entertainment and sports programming as the Kapinoy network. What kinds of sales pitches do you respond best to? “I look at the catalogue for the particular genres that we are looking for but I listen to pitches, just in case something of interest comes up.” Sequestered radio-television network IBC plans to build its own stable of talents. Right now, we're an open shop. Whether you're from Channel 2 and 7, you're welcome to work with us as it reaches to recover its place in the broadcast industry under a new management. 'More nationwide network' IBC-13 reahced in station in TV-13 Mega Manila, TV-13 Baguio, TV-6 Mountain Province, TV-13 Laoag, TV-12 Iloilo, TV-13 Cebu, TV-13 Davao and TV-10 Cagayan De Oro, and also operated the stations from the #1 urban music and danze mix radio iDMZ 891 in Mega Manila, DYBQ Iloilo, DYJJ Roxas and DYRG Kalibo as Radyo Budyong. A joint venture with a local cable company will also seen the operation as 103.8 Boracay FM, a newest tourist-oriented FM station in Boracay. 'What has been your biggest achievement as a buyer' “When I was with another network and was just starting out, we became the number three network. And we also partnered with Viva Communications, Inc. and they dictated our block time for prime time. Viva Entertainment is the Philippine entertainment company with new chairman and CEO boss Vic Del Rosario from film distribution (Viva Films), television (Viva Television), music recording (Vicor Music, Viva Music Croup and Viva Records), concerts (Viva Concerts and Events), new media (Viva Interactive), sports (Viva Sports), talent management (Viva Artist Agency), videos (Viva Video, Inc. and Viva Video City), cable TV (Pinoy Box Office and Pinoy Extreme) and many more divisions.. The prime-time block from 5:00 pm to 12:00 midnight on IBC 13 is known as Viva-TV, which is the official broadcaster of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA). 'If money, which three programmes would you buy' “I would buy all the Viva movies, cartoons, anime, and Mexico and Korean drama about entertainment.” More shows will be aired on IBC-13 through in-house and line productions when a transmitter tower also repaired and the main studio is fixed. 'Your greatest television extravagance' “Partnering with E! Entertainment Television in the Philippines. We were ahead of our time.” He continued: Our goal is to innovate, provide the usual fare. But we also pick our battles. We intend to engage Channels 2 and 7 in areas where they're strong like producing teleseryes. We will try to get some success in other areas. Our audience is very young, so we come up with kid stuff like animé. 'The most important part of your job is' “Going to the market and continually exploring what’s out there in the market.” Viva on IBC offering including movies, cartoons, anime, drama series, comedy, reality, game shows, telenovelas, asianovelas and sports events from both local and international with a slate of fresh, innovative, and relevant local shows beside the usual primetime programs available today. 'Programme do you watch most often for your own enjoyment' “News, sports, movies and entertainment content.”